


Look to the Future

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwaine and Bess talk about the past.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 122 Yearning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Future

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Look to the Future  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
 **Character/s:** Leon, Lance, Gwaine Percival Bess Walker  
 **Summary:** Gwaine and Bess talk about the past.  
 **Warnings:** alcohol use  
 **Word Count:** 637  
 **Prompt:** 122 Yearning

 **Look to the Future**  
Gwaine stood behind the bar and filled a glass from the tap. He looked up as Bess walked up to the bar. He smiled at her. “How many Bess?”

“Five. unless you are going to join them.” Bess said as she sat an empty tray on the bar.. She looked back at the table where Merlin, Lance, Leon and Elyan were sitting and laughing

“I don’t drink anymore, Bess. I gave it up.” Gwaine said. He sat the full glass on the tray she sat on the bar. “I decided to stop because it was affecting my life. That and Arthur threatened to sack me as a Knight.”

“I don’t understand. I always remember you as a party waiting to happen.” Bess smiled. She sighed and hesitated before she spoke again. “Gwaine, do you ever yearn for the old days?”

“Sometimes but not as much as I used to. I yearned for the old days more when I was drunk. I think the ale clouded my judgment.” Gwaine grinned. “I also remember that you fancied me. I think that was just the ale too, wasn’t it?”

Bess blushed. “I did and maybe I still do.”

“Good to know.” Gwaine laughed. “Five ales coming up.”

Gwaine put another full glass on the tray. He filled another and put it on the tray.

Bess smiled and looked back at the table where the Knights and Merlin were sitting. “They aren’t much different from the old days. Loud and drunk.“

“I’ve seen them worse.” Gwaine chuckled. “I remember our days at the Rising Sun with fondness. I’ve been thinking of putting a game room in the back. Dice and maybe some cards like we had then.”

“That sounds great. At least you aren’t using the back room for the barmaids to have sex for money.” Bess said with a wink.

“There are some things like that I never yearn for.” Gwaine shook his head and put the last glass on the tray. “That is definitely one of them. Here are your ales.”

“You should join them.” Bess said. “You don’t have to be drunk to have fun with them. I think they would like it. You can’t give up everything that is connected to drinking.”

“You know you may be right.” Gwaine poured himself a cup of coffee and walked around the bar. He followed her to the table.

Bess put the glasses on the table and collected the empties. “Enjoy Sir Knights and Lord Emrys.”

“Hey Gwaine.” Elyan said as he pulled out the chair next to him.

Gwaine sat down with his coffee. “So what are you blokes talking about?”

“Football.” Leon said. “We were talking about getting up a game. Are you in?”

Gwaine nodded. “Definitely! As long as Arthur plays too. I want to be on his team. He played at Uni.”

“Maybe but he probably won’t play. The King never jousts.” Merlin said. “It’s for the good of the Kingdom.”

“Merlin, you’re not going to play. We can’t have any magickal advantages.” Leon said.

Everyone laughed. Percival patted Merlin on the back.

“I won’t use my magick. I promise.” Merlin held up his hand. Suddenly Merlin winced.

“What’s wrong with you, Merlin?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know. It’s Morgana. There is something wrong. She’s afraid.” Merlin pinched his nose. “I can feel it.”

“She’s at the cottage with Adara. Maybe something has happened.” Elyan pulled out his mobile and rang the cottage. He looked at Merlin. “There’s no answer.”

“I need to go.” Merlin got up and headed for the door.

“I’ll drive you.” Gwaine said.

Merlin turned back and shook his head. “There isn’t any time. I can get there faster on my own.”

Merlin went out into the parking lot and whispered a spell. He disappeared in a swirl of wind and magick.


End file.
